Dearest
by DYK
Summary: A shonen ai story between Kurama and Hiei, what happens when Kurama drinks vodka? Be sure to read the first shonen ai fic by DYK.


DYK: Hey ya'll, I know this might offend some of you Kurama fans but lighten up, this is fanfiction it doesn't have to be true. Besides I always wanted to give a whirl at yaoi ( Guy Love ) fanfics.

Kurama: DYK, why do I have to be gay for this fanfiction?

DYK: You have to because, I have a certain picture of you during Halloween, with the candy and KFC restaurant.  
Kurama: Okay, fine but I am only acting.  
Hiei: Kurama, quit complaining. How do you think I feel having to be in love with you?  
Kurama: Hmph. Oh DYK, where are Yusuke and Kuwabara?  
DYK: The are locked in another dimension, so no teasing or harassment is done to you guys for acting gay.  
Hiei: Hey bitch, don't we need them for the fanfiction?  
DYK: OH SHIT! I forgot about that. I'll be back.

DYK runs to another dimension door, opens it, and pulls Yusuke and Kuwabara out.

Kuwabara: There was no kitties in there.  
Yusuke: ...or any nude girls.  
DYK: BAKA NE (Idiots)! I lied, I threw you in there to keep you guys from harassing these two.

Points at Kurama and Hiei

Yusuke: Now why would we harass them?  
DYK: Because they'll have to be gay in this fic.

Yusuke and Kuwabara start cracking up.

DYK: You know, I could always get replacement actors and through you back into the dimension door.  
Yusuke and Kuwabara: NO, that's okay... we'll stop.  
DYK: I thought so, anyways on with the fic.

Kurama and Hiei hold the disclaimer card and it-

DYK: Hold it, do what I told you to, now.  
Kurama: Oh, come on DYK.  
DYK: NOW.  
Hiei: Hmph, fine.

Once again, Kurama and Hiei hold the disclaimer card and are kissing above the text which says: Disclaimer: DYK doesn't own YYH or any of the characters in the fanfiction besides herself. Oh, and the 100 cans of Pepsi in her fridge.

DYK: Sheesh, was it that hard?  
Kurama and Hiei: YES.

Both wiping their lips with their sleeves.

DYK: Babies.

Dearest Chapter 1: Vodka

Yusuke jumped up into the air holding a vodka bottle and yelled out to Kurama, " Happy Birthday Kurama"  
It was Kurama's birthday and all the guys were their in Kurama's living room having fun. The girls had gone home to go to bed and Kurama's parents were out of town. It was the perfect evening to party. And they were going to party till the next day, only one hour away.

Kuwabara then replied to Uremeshi's comment ad said to Kurama, " Yeah man, you finally turned 18"  
Hiei just Hmph-ed and annoyingly sitting on the window ledge and said , " In human years, he's actually 318, you idiots"  
Kurama, who was sitting on a chair, replied with an innocent look on and his finger to his lip, " Hiei, you make me sound old"  
Hiei wasn't affected by Kurama's innocence and said to him, " Fox, why do you even bother keeping track of how old you are in human years"  
Yusuke, drunkly, put his arm around Kurama while the other held the vodka bottle still, " Because he's one of us. Now how about some more drinks"  
Kuwabara sat on the couch and cowardly said to Yusuke, " Uremashi, I think you already had to much"  
Hiei smirked and mocked the teens, " For once the idiot's right"  
Kuwabara jumped up from the couch and went over to the window ledge. Grabbing Hiei by the shirt he angrily said, " Hey, shut up shrimp"  
Kurama broke the fight be saying in a gentle voce, " Hm, well I I guess we could have a little of my parent's vodka"  
Yusuke who was still hanging on to Kurama let go and drunkenly yelled, " YEAH"  
Thirty minutes later the teens were finishing up the last drops of alcohol. All but Kurama who sat innocently in a chair, watching the others have fun.  
Yusuke who was now more drunk offered Kurama some alcohol, " Hey, Kurama, why don't you have a sip. You haven't drink any and its your birthday for crying out loud"  
Kurama calmly replied, " Sorry but there is a certain reason why I don't drink, Yusuke"  
" Like what"  
" I'd rather not tell you guys"  
" Come on tell us"  
" Uremashi drop it"  
Kuwabara came into the conversation, " Come on, man. It can't be that bad"  
Hiei reassured Kurama, "Well at least not as bad as when you get hyper from sugar.  
Yusuke then said, " Hiei's right. Tell us what happens when you drink"  
Kurama changed the subject and annoyingly said to them, " I thought we agreed not to talk about my hyperness"  
Yusuke didn't say anything but, " Oops"  
Hiei went back on subject and asked again, " So what happens to you fox"  
Kurama yelled at them, temper short, " Nothing, can we just drop it"  
Yusuke smirked and then said, " Okay. Um... Hiei and Kuwabara can I see you guys outside"  
Kuwabara and Hiei willingly agreed and went outside with Uremashi.

Ten minutes later Yusuke and the other two came back in. Yusuke mumbled to the Kuwabara and Hiei, "So you guys know the plan"  
Kurama smiled evilly and said, " Oh, yeah"  
Kuwabara only shook his head. Kurama looked up from the floor and frowned and said to them, " It's about time you guys came in. What were you guys doing out there"  
Yusuke only said, " Nothing"  
Hiei innocently said to Kurama, his finger motioning for him to come, " Kurama can I see you over here for a minute"  
Kurama was confused, he had never seen him act innocent. He said, a little creeped out, " Uh...sure"  
Kuwabara then commanded, " Now Uremashi!"

Yusuke jumped onto Kurama pinning him down into Kurama's chair, wrists above his head. Kurama struggled and yelled to Yusuke, " What the... YUSUKE LET GO OF MY WRISTS"  
Hiei swiftly went to Kurama's side and coldly told Kuwabara, " Hand me the bottle of vodka you idiot"  
Kuwabara scuttled over to Hiei caring a bottle of vodka replying to Hiei's comment, " I'm going, I'm going so shut up you shrimp"  
Yusuke yelled to the others to hurry, " Hurry up you guys he's overpowering me"  
Kuwabara handed Hiei the bottle with a 'here'. Kurama opened Kurama's mouth with his finger's and said to him, " Open up Kurama"  
Kurama muffled loudly, " WET GO INOT DRENKIN NY VDKA"  
Yusuke took the bottle from Hiei and shoved some down Kurama's throat, " Oh yes you are"  
Hiei just simply grinned and said, " Shut up fox and open up"  
Kurama then said before the forced down some more, " You guys su"  
Kuwabara motherly said to Hiei and Yusuke, " I think that's enough, you guys are going to drown him in vodka"  
They let go of him and Kurama got up in a daze. Yusuke proudly said, " That's one point for us and none for you"  
Hiei just frowned at Yusuke and Kuwabara, worried, asked Kurama " Kurama, are you okay"  
Hiei got annoyed with Kuwabara babying Kurama and went over to Kurama. Slapping Kurama's face a few times to knock some sense into him, " Oh my gawd. Wake up Kurama"  
Kurama came out of his daze and hoped for the best, " Uh...please tell me I didn't just drink vodka"  
Yusuke just smiled and said, " You sure did"  
Kurama was now fully up and going and said, " You gawd damn idiots! You got know idea what you have done do you? My system can't handle alcohol, I become in l "  
Hiei just frowned and yelled at the drunken Kurama, " What the hell's wrong with you fox? Fox"

Dramatic Music Starts To Play

DYK: Okay, enough of that. . . anyways you two should be thanking me.  
Kurama and Hiei: FOR WHAT!  
DYK: Not making you guys gay in the first chapter.  
Kurama and Hiei: WHATEVER!

They Storm Off

DYK: FINE LEAVE, SEE IF I CARE. . . wait come back I'm sorry. Uh, hey I'll just let Kuwabara do the credits. Kuwabara: Me?  
DYK: Yep, Ja ne(See Ya.  
Kuwabara: But DYK. . . DAMN SHE ALREADY LEFT! Hmph, fine her are the credits.

CREDITS

Idea came from manga "Seven of Seven"

YYH Characters by Mr. Yoshihiro Togashi

DYK created by Me

Thanks to:  
All the people that reviewed for chapter one. people that give me ideas and characters for future chapters.

And You, The readers 


End file.
